As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a pistol nozzle of the prior art comprises a main body 10, an action rod 20, a hand lever 30, and an adjustment nut 40. The main body 10 is provided with a through hole 101 and a head 102 which is in turn provided with a outlet 103 in communication with the through hole 101. The main body 10 is further provided a handle 104 thereof with a flow hole 105 in communication with the through hole 101. The action rod 20 is disposed in the through hole 101 and is provided at the front end thereof with an annular body 202 having a water-distributing rib 202. The annular body 202 acts to a water-distributing rib 201. The annular body 202 acts to obstruct the outlet 103 of the head 102. The action rod 20 is provided in the proximity of one end thereof with an obstruction portion 203 for confining a spring 204 in conjunction with the annular body 202. The action rod 20 is further provided at one end thereof with a threaded portion 205, which is engaged with the adjustment nut 40 via the slide hole 301 of the top end of the hand lever 30. The hand lever 30 has a curved portion 302, which is pivoted with the handle 104 of the main body 10. The main body 10 is provided at the rear end thereof with a fastening ring 106 for fastening the top end of the hand lever 30 at an appropriate distance.
As shown in FIG. 3, when the hand lever 30 is pressed, the hand lever 30 swivels on the pivoting point at which the hand lever 30 is pivoted with the handle 104. As a result, the top end of the handle 104 is pulled rearwards. In the meantime, the rear end of the action rod 20 is caused to slide along the slide hole 301 of the hand lever 30. In light of the action rod 20 being engaged with the adjustment nut 40, the action rod 20 moves rearwards at the time when the top end of the handle 104 is pulled rearwards, thereby causing the annular body 202 of the front end of the action rod 20 to move away from the outlet 103 so as to allow the passage of water through the flow hole 105, the through hole 101, and the water-distributing rib 201 of the annular body 202. The water is finally emitted through the outlet 103. The spring 204, which is fitted over the action rod 20, is compressed by the displaced annular body 202 and the obstruction portion 203. As the hand lever 30 is relieved of the pressure exerting thereon, the recovery force of the compressed spring 204 forces the action rod 20 and the hand lever 30 to move back to their original positions.
Such a pistol nozzle of the prior art as described above is defective in design in that the slide hole and the adjustment bolt are so exposed as to be vulnerable to impact or damage, thereby disabling the pistol nozzle. In addition, the exposed adjustment bolt undermines the overall esthetic effect of the prior art pistol nozzle. Moreover, when the action rod is pulled rearwards, the adjustment nut is unable to be actuated by the slide hole with certainly, thereby causing the action rod to sway or move aside. As a result, the action rod is not fully acted on by the force exerting on the hand lever. The user of the prior art pistol nozzle is thus apt to tire out.